


Losing every bit of you

by Superwolf67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Married Destiel, cas is saved from the empty, first ficlet, no beta we die like sam winchester in his party city wig, sad shit to make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwolf67/pseuds/Superwolf67
Summary: they say you can defeat god, but can you defeat aging?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Losing every bit of you

It was at fifty-eight years old when dean started noticing these little missing details from his mind, he would struggle to summon a word, or call a thing by its name, but Cas was always there to remind him, to finish his sentences, to complete him like he always did, ever since they met.

at sixty-two it was getting worse, dean would always find himself walking in the dark woods next to the bunker, not knowing where he was headed, or why was he even out there in the first place, he would open his phone, and call the first number, Cas, he was always the first, always his priority, and in the thought of as he’d find peace, and calm, as he waits for him to come pick him up, and take him home.  
at sixty-five, dean started forgetting names of places, and people, he once called Sammy and failed to remember his name, it was then when panic slithered into his heart when he knew this was a familiar feeling, something he’d been through ages ago, Cas watched him as he put his phone aside, Sam still on the line, and cried, cried at the thought of the memories that were to be stolen from him, that he will no longer recall the moments that shaped his eventful life, Cas held his hand gently, flipped it, and kissed his palm, “I will always be here to remind you of who you are” he whispered, and dean remembered his teary eyes before the empty took him ‘but that’s not who you are’ Cas had said to him, and he looked him in the eyes, “what if I don’t remember you?” Dean muttered, through tears, “then we will figure it out like we always do” he answered, giving him a smile, but he could see the sorrow glistening with the tears that shone through his beautiful blue eyes, he smiled back.

at sixty-eight, Dean could no longer remember the faces of the people he loved, he only knew Cas and Sammy, he cried when he found a picture of him and his mother, a face so lovely that he wished would remain in his memory until he let go of life, but unfortunately fate had other plans. He struggled to recall the lyrics to ‘Hey Jude’, the lullaby mary always sang to him before he slept, Cas found him trying to get the words out, as he was about to sleep, he joined him, and the most amazing melody they have created that night, Cas insisted they should do it every day, and dean wasn’t one to object.

at seventy Dean forgot what he looked like, he would spend hours in front of his mirror, studying his face, trying to force his name out of his mouth, then Cas’s, then Sammy's.  
he dreaded the day when he could no longer recognize Castiel, but those piercing blue eyes that always watched over him were not easy to forget. Every memory now was fuzzy, the days he spent in hell were completely wiped out of his mind, he only had one left, a day he and Cas spent on the beach, toes in the sand, matching Hawaiian shirts, making out at sunset, sam and Eileen and jack joining them, and splashing them with water, it was his comfort, he told Cas he loved him back that day, the first day after jack busted him out of the empty, he insisted to make a love confession just as memorable as Castiel's and Cas told him he succeeded.

Dean Winchester died at seventy-three, Cas held his hand, but Dean could not remember him, the blue eyes were his safe haven though, and he knew he could trust him.  
and when he was whispering his last ‘I love you’ to Cas, every memory was as clear as a bell, and he could somehow hear Castiel's voice in his mind, ‘still beautiful. still dean Winchester.’ he said, that was the last thing dean heard.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing I posted on tumblr but didn't want it to be lost forever, I hope you enjoy it. I obviously don't own this shitshow cause if I did cas and dean would've gotten married and had a few kids of their own.


End file.
